


5 passos para lhe dizer adeus

by fsxmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluffy, Love, M/M, bye
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsxmoon/pseuds/fsxmoon
Summary: Todas as vezes em que Harry despedia-se de si, um processo era feito e Draco não poderia dizer que desgostava.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	5 passos para lhe dizer adeus

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente, depois de muitooo tempo, finalmente conseguiu sair alguma coisa!  
> Queria pedir desculpas pela demora a Gabi, já que era para sair dia 31 em um amigo oculto, mas infelizmente ela teve a sorte grande de ser tirada por um ser humano tão enrolado quanto eu.  
> Enfim, obrigada Gabi, ainda tenho mais dois plots para você, infelizmente, mão sairá nem tão cedo, mas você já me conhece, te amo, espero que goste sz

Todas as vezes em que Harry o beijava, um processo era feito, até mesmo em despedidas quando a única função do beijo era um simples selar de cumprimento rápido, mesmo assim, Harry não o deixava ir até que todo o procedimento fosse concluído. 

Primeiro, Harry lhe tomava as mãos, no intuito de segura-lo no lugar, evitando o ver partir antes da hora e também, de fazer com que Draco tentasse fugir antes mesmo do próximo passo, confirmando, igualmente, se estava bem antes de ir, se estava bem vestido, se não lhe faltava nada e se precisaria de alguma coisa que só Harry lhe pudesse dar.

Segundo, Harry o olhava, mas não era um simples olhar, Draco podia notar toda a angústia de Potter ao lhe ver partir, no começo, achava estranho e ficava curioso sobre como poderia doer ou angustiar seu parceiro com apenas uma despedida, entretanto, um tempo depois, após achar ter perdido Harry durante a guerra, Draco se viu tendo a mesma expressão. A vontade incessante de tê-lo por perto, de sempre ter seu olhos lhe acompanhando pelo salão e de ter a certeza que estava vivo e bem, e de que continuaria assim, se tornava torturante ao vê-lo partir, mesmo assim, Draco ainda não conseguiu entender por muito tempo o motivo de Potter lhe encarar daquela forma desde o início. 

Terceiro, Harry levava as mãos pálidas alheias aos lábios e as beija delicadamente, fazendo Draco sentir borboletas no estômago, independente do momento, estando ambos brigados ou não, Potter sempre fazia o mesmo e o seu amor e antigo rival, sempre reagiria da mesma forma, um sorriso pequeno e ligeiramente envergonhado que só mostrava na presença de Harry e de ninguém mais.

Quarto, Harry abaixava as mãos pálidas do namorado e arrastava seus lábios até a bochecha de Draco, lhe deixando um estalo demorado, vendo os gomos envermelhecer de vergonha e revigorar seu coração. Draco era adorável e Harry se torturava apenas por lembrar que nos tempos de sua infância o detestava ao ponto de só em vê-lo por perto lhe dar asco, agora, todavia, Potter se sentia perdido toda vez que o alvo de sua adoração e cumplicidade se ia. 

Quinto, Draco lhe selava os lábios, já era costume para ambos a iniciativa do loiro, talvez fosse a pressa, talvez a ansiedade pela demora das etapas, mas sempre pela vontade incessante de se conectar com Harry, a ânsia de nunca lhe soltar a mão, do seu coração estar tão aquecido que se torna insuportável espera. Para Draco, aquele ato sempre seria o mais instintivo e para Harry, aquele seria sempre o melhor dos beijos, o de despedida, o que deixava claro que um voltaria ao outro, o que era necessário para que ambos soubessem que estavam e sempre estariam exatamente ali, um ao lado do outro.


End file.
